Hunters Chapter One: Prelude
by Deathsye
Summary: This is a story I wrote when in... 6th grade and it was originally very very bad. I mean horrible horrible. I have recently began to rewrite it and this is the beginning. The Original beginning was Axle Formerly Vlade slaying a dragon. Please enjoy.


Chapter 1

A brown haired boy followed his father down a path in the rural countryside. His hand locked with the larger one his face plastered with a large grin on hi s face. He loved walking with his father, but usually not this late at night and not this far away from town.

"Dad, why we going out this far?" said the boy in a Irish accent.

His father smiled and said, "We are going to a very special place… I have something there that will make you very very strong boy… Stronger then Patrick back in town."

The boys eyes lit up and smiled widely, "He's the strongest! Well…" he said snuggling his fathers arm, "Second strongest'

Both smiled and finally arrived at the cabin a strange light glowing from in between the planks that held it together, "Dad whats tha-" said the boy before a cloth was held over his mouth the fumes making him pass out.

Later, the boy awoke on a wooden table, red light flickering from the candles in the cabin. Afraid, he looked around seeing a silhouette of a man in the the man came into the light the boy recognized him as his father, "Dad, what's going on?!' he asked frightened and tears welling up in his eyes.

"Don' worry son… I am going to make you stronger then Patrick…. Stronger then me… Stronger then any mortal man or woman." said the father before opening up a black book with a mouth less head on its front and wings on the head. He started to chant and the two other men with him started.

As the chanting reached its apex the door came crashing down a mortified man followed by two women looking on at the unholy specticle, "Seigfreid! You bastard let the boy go!" said the man whereing a priests uniform.

The boy recognized the oldest woman, "Mama!" he yelled scared as his father just smiled at the intruders.

"Hello, Father…Come to witness the Rebirth?" he asked holding a strange dagger.

Seeing it the boys mother leap out only to be stopped by the priest and the younger girl, the boys sister, "Moira let me handle this…" said the preist walking towards the table, "Don't do this Siegfried! That boy is your son how could you hurt him?!"

"Hurt? I want to make him so much more then he is! And to do that…It take a little blood…" he said raising the dagger high over the boy.

Out of instinct, love, and fear for her son the boys mother tore away from her daughters grip and tried to get at Seigfried tackling him actually knocking him down the dagger falling away from their son.

"Take Axle Father! Take him!" yelled the boy's mother.

Not hesitating at the opportunity the priest un did the binds of the table and took the tramatized boy in his arms. The sister was handed the boy and was told, "Take him away from here Mary… I'll try and-" he said before hearing a crash on the table,A candle being knocked over lighting a fire.. Seigfried, the father, held Moira's throat in his hand holding the dagger in his hand. The fire had progressed fast because of the wood's age and had the floor ablaze not letting the preist pass.

The Sister, Mary and the priest had to escape the fire as the roof collapsed.

A scream could be heard, "Mamaaaaa!" the voice said as the boy awoke in his bed in a cold sweat. He was a man now at the age of 20. Axle, which was his name, ran his hand through his hair, it had turned white from the trama of that night…Though his memories of it were fuzzy at best. His sister turned on the light in his room, "You ok Axy?" she asked being woke up regularly now by nightmares.

"Im fine Mary…Just another nightmare. I'm sorry you must be annoyed at me not letting you sleep" he said smiling at his sister who shook her head.

She smiled saying, "Im just glad to have my little brother home for a few weeks."

"Thanks…"

"Its no problem…Now try to get some sleep."

Axle nodded laying back down the light going out as he started thinking, "That's why I started fighting monsters…" Slowly his eyes closed and he drifted to sleep. Finally his sleep being undisturbed by the continue nightmares.

However, early the next morning his phone rang and was contacted for a job, "An infestation? Of? Werewolfs? Ok… Make sure you have the money up front." he said sleepily and getting up then started to pack his things then when Mary woke said his good byes and love yous before heading out for England, Where a easy payday awaited.


End file.
